With the great increase in Internet functionality, information transfer and electronic document production and use, more and more new words are being created and spread among users, and more and more words are being used in electronic document creation and use that are associated with a variety of different domain dictionaries.
When new words are received from one or more sources, for example, an Internet web page, electronic mail message, text message, electronic document, or the like, such words may not be recognized as belonging to a given domain dictionary, for example, a domain dictionary associated with a word processing application, and thus, such functionalities as text input methods, spellchecking, grammar checking, auto entry completion, and the like, may not be available for those new words. This may be particularly problematic with complex languages such as the Chinese language that are comprised of strings of characters not broken into words by spaces or other demarcation or separation indicia.
In addition, oftentimes a user may be inputting information (e.g., text) via a given software functionality, for example, a word processing application, that is associated with a given domain dictionary, for example, a standard English language, Chinese language, or other standard language domain dictionary, but the user may be inputting text associated with a more particular domain, for example, a medical terminology domain. If the user is not aware of the availability of the domain dictionary (e.g., a medical terminology domain dictionary) associated with his/her text input, the user may be losing the valuable resources of the available domain dictionary.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.